Be Careful What you Wish For
by UlrichLover14
Summary: What if one wish made you lose everything that made you who you are now? What if you lost what you loved the most? Ulrich didn't mean it, he just wanted to be X.A.N.A free. He wanted time for himself, his friends, and Yumi. First story, if it's terrible please be nice about it. mostly U/Y. Has J/A, O/A W/Y, U/S
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! Well I'm new to this story writing thing. This idea just randomly came to me, and well since I do read stories on here, I figured why not publish is and see what you guys think? If it's terrible let me know and I won't continue it. So here goes nothing, read and hopefully enjoy :)

Btw sadly I don't own Code lyoko or any of its characters :C

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi had been together for about six months, six crazy months, which if you counted all the return to the pasts due to the X.A.N.A attacks, would probably be more like a little over a year. Yumi could truly care less, she was just happy Ulrich had finally mustered up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend after two long years of claiming to be "just good friends and that's all". Well that is, if you consider Ulrich accidently blurting out that he loves her during one of their William and Sissy centered arguments, courage. So what, it wasn't the most romantic way for someone to confess their love for you, but Yumi was just happy she was with Ulrich, the boy she's risked her life for thousands of times on lyoko, the boy that had always been there to catch her when she was falling, both emotionally and literally.

Ulrich on the other hand, was just hoping that they wouldn't have to cancel their ice cream date for the third time that day. He wanted to do something special for Yumi's birthday but with X.A.N.A rearing his ugly head all the time had no time. Oh, how he wished X.A.N.A would just buzz off and cease to exist. He couldn't help but feel angry as he thought back at every single date he had to cancel with Yumi because X.A.N.A decided that he wanted to attack earth.

"We're here."Yumi finally said, breaking Ulrich out of his thoughts. Quickly he picked up the pace and sped past Yumi to open the door for her.

"After you", he said, a smile that made his heart nearly pop out of his chest every time he saw it, spread across his beautiful girlfriend's face. Just as they were about to take a seat, Ulrich felt his phone vibrate, and sure enough it was Jeremy.

"Jeremy what's up?"

"X.A.N.A just launched an attack, there seems to be some sort of white bubble around the whole desert sector, we need your help!" Jeremy urgently exclaimed.

"Ugh of course he did." Ulrich said, hanging up on him, and violently shoving his cellphone into his pocket.

"X.A.N.A attack?" Yumi asked, mostly out of habit, since she knew Ulrich well enough to know how he got every time X.A.N.A ruined their plans.

"Right on time, like always." Ulrich replied already up and ready to sprint to the factory.

* * *

"Glad you could make it, get to the scanners quick!" Jeremy greeted.

Yumi and Ulrich simply nodded, getting into a scanner each, accustomed to what had become a daily routine, although this time, Ulrich was nothing short of furious. Jeremy rapidly typed away at his keyboard, virtualizing both of his dear friends on Lyoko where Aelita and Odd awaited them.

"Woah what is that thing?" Yumi asked, amazed at the giant white bubble that engulfed most of the desert sector.

"You'd know what it was if you were here on time like Odd and I." Aelita joked.

Odd attempting to keep the joke going on, add "Yeah what is with you guys being so irresponsible?"

Yumi just laughed, but Ulrich who was already on the verge of exploding inside the scanners, finally erupted.

"YOU KNOW YOU GUYS, I'M REALLY TIRED OF ALL THIS CRAP! X.A.N.A DID THIS, HE DID THAT! I CAN'T EVEN CELEBRATE MY GIRLFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY IN PEACE!"

"Woah man we" Odd started but was cut off by Ulrich's yelling.

"SOMETIME I REALLY WISH WE HAD NEVER EVEN FOUND THIS STUPID SUPER COMPUTER!" Ulrich stopped, noticing the hurt expression on Aelita's face, but before he even had time to apologize, the white light began to consume his body.

"UUULLLRIIIICCH!" Yumi yelled as she watched her boyfriend's body slowly disappear along with the rest of the white bubble.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to the people that reviewed much love to you :)

Well since I'm going to be super busy with soccer I decided that I'm just going to update once I get at least 3 reviews per chapter. Hopefully that's not asking for much, I just really want to hear what you guys think, so since I had chapter 2 ready I decided I should just post it. Well here it is, and I still don't own CL :|

* * *

Ulrich opened his eyes, and to his astonishment, he was lying in bed.

"What the? It must've all been a dream, thank God! I really blew it." Ulrich muttered to himself extremely relieved.

He looked around and noticed he was alone, the room was actually clean, not to mention how strange it was that Odd was up before him. Ulrich thought nothing of it and decided that it was probably just because they were giving pancakes for breakfast and Odd wanted to make sure he got his five servings, so he headed to the showers to start off his morning.

* * *

After being devirtualized, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita sprinted towards the elevator. The elevator ride felt like it went on for hours. As soon as the doors opened, showing a very upset Jeremy, Yumi ran up and grabbed him by the shoulders and abruptly shook him.

"WHERE IS HE JEREMY! WHAT'S GOING ON!" A hysterical Yumi pleaded for answers.

"Yumi calm down," Odd said, pulling her into a comforting hug, "I'm sure Einstein is already working on letting us know how and why this is happening." Aelita was a bit shocked herself, but simply nodded in agreement; Odd always did know the right things to say.

"I….I don't know what it is." Jermey finally spoke up, "I've never seen anything like this, I can't even see the bubble on Lyoko and Ulrich's info is gone."

Now it was Odd's turn to freak out. "YOU MEAN TO SAY HE'S GONE FOREVER? SOME GENIUS YOU ARE!"

"You guys, there's no sense in arguing within each other, the best thing to do now is for us to get some sleep. Jeremy and I will skip class and try to track Ulrich down. We'll find him, wherever he is, X.A.N.A will NEVER win." Every one simply nodded, too surprised that Aelita had finally decided to talk that night, and way too tired to try to argue against it.

Ulrich slowly made his way through the hallways, eager to get outside and see his friends, especially Yumi, he finally wanted to make it to the part of the date when they ate the ice cream. Lost in thought, Ulrich suddenly bumped into someone.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." Said a very weak and trembling voice, Ulrich got up off the ground and to his amazement that voice had come from…Odd?

"Odd what's wrong with you, your hair's not spiked up, and you're talking to me like you're scared of me? You feelin' sick good buddy?"

"Good buddy? Did you get another concussion playing soccer Stern? You and I aren't friends. I could never be friends with you after what you did to me." Odd replied, anger and sadness replacing the once scared look he had on his face.

"Odd what are you talking about? If this is because I took your cookies last week and ate them I'm sorry. This isn't a funny joke though!"

Odd's expression didn't change, he still had the same look in his eyes. A look that made Ulrich weak to his knees, a look that made him feel like this Odd wasn't the Odd he'd grown to know and love.

"About you taking Kiwi to Mr. Delmas! Sissi and you really were made for each other, so why don't you go bother her and leave me alone, you and I will never be friends." And with those words, that hurt Ulrich way more than his pride would ever allow him to admit, Odd stormed off. What's going on here, Ulrich thought to himself, that just wasn't Odd, and if this was a prank, it's a rather cruel one. Maybe I should call Yumi. He quickly pulled out his phone, and what he saw next, never in a million years would he think possible. His wallpaper, it was of him….and Sissi…. KISSING?! A million questions ran through his head as he sprinted towards Jeremy's room. He was sure that he'd be in there, after all, he always did skip breakfast to spend time working on Lyoko.

Finally he made it to his friend's room, he knocked desperately on the door, wishing with all of his heart that Jeremy would open the door revealing Yumi, Aelita and Odd with him as well, laughing about the prank they were pulling on him. Much to his disappointment though, the door opened to a very confused looking boy genius.

"Stern I'm not going to do your homework, the last time I helped you and Theo, you guys threw me in the trashcan because you got a B+" Jeremy answered quickly, voice trembling while attempting to close the door.

"Wait! Jeremy what's going on, where's Aelita? Is she in there with you, are you guys in on Odd's prank?" Ulrich asked, a bit too fast, and hoping to hear Odd's laugh in the background, followed by a 'we got you didn't we good buddy'.

"Stern did you get another concussion playing soccer? Who the heck is Aelita! And Della robbia and I aren't friends, I could never be friends with an idiot like him."

"Why does everyone keep bringing up the concussion thing! And Jeremy what are you talking about! Aelita is your girlfriend and Odd is one of your best friends, along with me and Yumi!"

"Listen Stern, go back to bed you're out of your mind" Jeremy replied, shutting the door on a very confused brunette.

What's going on, every thing's crazy. Ulrich thought to himself, slowly making his way to the bench where he usually met Yumi every morning. On his way there though, everyone that walked by him greeted him with a 'sup man', or a 'hey cutie'. What surprised him the most was that half of these people he had never even seen in his life. Yup, something strange is definitely going on here, he cocnluded, finally taking a seat on the bench and staring at the school entrance, anxiously waiting for Yumi to get here and reassure him that everything is fine, that she loves him, and that it's just one of Odd's dumb jokes.

Unfortunately just as that thought ended, Yumi walked in… hand in hand with WILLIAM?! This was it, it was the last straw, how could Yumi ever agree to such a childish prank on Odd's part! Unless, maybe this wasn't a joke, maybe, just maybe, X.A.N.A was behind all of this, but if that was the case, and Jeremy truly didn't know Aelita, that means that his wish had come true..


	3. Chapter 3

I promised 3 reviews was all I needed didn't I? Well here it is(:

Didn't really do anything today so I had time hope you like it!

Thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

The urge to walk up to William and punch him until he looked as ugly as kiwi wouldn't leave Ulrich alone, but he knew better. He decided to walk up to them, to try and figure things out.

"Hey Yumi" Ulrich greeted her with a smile so bright, that Yumi did nothing but stare at him, looking extremely confused, her expression even seemed to show a little sadness.

"What do you want Stern, you know Yumi and I can't stand you." William replied before Yumi was able to say anything.

"Nice to see you too Dunbar, but in case you didn't realize that your name is not Yumi, I suggest you butt out of the conversation." Ulrich finished, anger taking over his features, but that was nothing out of the ordinary whenever William was around.

"William let's go. Stern he's right you and I have nothing to speak about so I don't see what the point of you coming up to us was. Leave me alone." Yumi finally decided to speak up, and with that they walked off and left Ulrich there with a pained expression on his face. He didn't know what confused him more at that point, the fact that Yumi was with William and wanted nothing to do with him, or the fact that while she was telling him to leave her alone, Yumi's confused expression was replaced with anger and sadness.

"Great could this day get any worse?" Ulrich muttered to himself, almost one hundred percent sure that it couldn't, nothing could beat the pain of having his closest friends hate him, and having the love of his life with someone else.

"OHH ULRIICH DEAR!" came the high pitched yell of none other than Sissi. Ulrich wanted desperately at that moment to go jump off the nearest cliff, anything would beat hearing what came next.

"Don't you want to go get breakfast with your girlfriend and best friend?" A familiar voice asked. Ulrich turned and realized it was Theo. Sissi my girlfriend? Theo my best friend? What's going on here, he could hardly stand the sight of Sissi, how could he be in a relationship with her? And Theo… he was cool and all, but ever since he offered to walk Yumi home, Ulrich could not stand him. Not bothering to come up with a clever excuse, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Uhm, I'm not really hungry you guys go ahead…I uhh, I need to go check some things." Ulrich answered, sprinting into the woods, towards the tree where he usually went off when things bothered him, leaving behind two very confused "friends".

* * *

"Ugh we've been on this screen for hours, nothing's working!" Jeremy screamed frustrated over the hours he and Aelita had just spent glued to the computer screen.

"Listen Jeremy there's no sense in getting frustrated, that'll just make things worse. Why don't you go get some sleep, I know you snuck out of the dorms when we were all asleep."

"How did you..?" Jeremy asked amazed at how well Aelita knew him but decided there was no point in continuing the question. "I can't just go to sleep and leave you alone, what if there's a X.A.N.A attack?"

"Don't worry Einstein she won't be alone, Odd the magnificent here to guard the lovely princess." Odd responded, his usual goofy grin.

"See Jeremy go on, Odd will keep me company" Aelita said, a warm smile spreading across her face. Highlighting her gorgeous features that Jeremy simply loved.

Jeremy finally sighed in defeat. "Fine… Odd don't mess things up, Aelita good luck." He never knew why it always bothered him when Aelita called Odd over, it just did. Why couldn't she call Yumi, why Odd. "Bye you guys." Jeremy muttered as the elevator doors closed.

"Ready to get to work Odd the magnificent?" Aelita asked with that usual smile of hers, that although Odd would never admit, made his heart race.

"Anything to find my good buddy Ulrich, I miss him nagging at me to clean the room, and of course anything for you Princess." Aelita simply nodded and thanked the heavens that the room was dark enough to hide her slight blush. She didn't quite know what it was but Odd just had that effect on her, the effect to make her weak to her knees. Shaking the thought away, she walked towards the super computer and busily typed away, looking for any trace of her lost friend.

* * *

Ulrich had no Idea how long he had been laying by the tree, the sun was beginning to set, bringing upon the cold night. Suddenly, voices that he couldn't quite pick out began to fill the silent woods. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly made his way towards the voices to find out that it was Yumi and William.

"I saw the way you looked at him, are you not over little Stern? Do I have to remind you of what he did to you? About how I was always there? About how you're MY girlfriend?" William furiously questioned Yumi, obviously jealous over Ulrich greeting her this morning.

"William your jealousy is absurd. Of course I remember what he did to me, but you have no right talking to me that way. I'm going home goodbye." Yumi responded, as stubborn as she was, Ulrich knew there was no way William would get out of this, Yumi would really go home, so he decided to do the same. He'd go back to the dorms, he knew exactly where he'd find the answers he was looking for. He'd find out what he did to all his friends and get them back. He'd find out what he did to Yumi and win her back, because he loved her, and she loved him. They were soul mates, meant to be, even in a world without lyoko, without X.A.N.A…. Right?

* * *

"Hey guys, need any help?" Yumi asked walking towards the super computer.

"Yumi I'm glad you finally decided to leave your room, I really haven't been much help to Aelita, except for keeping her awake, you know more about computers anyways." Odd greeted.

Yumi noticed that Odd actually seemed to be taking things seriously this time. Of course he was, it was Ulrich, practically his brother that they were looking for after all. Oh how she missed his sweet scent, his chocolate eyes and that smile, that beautiful smile that made all her problems disappear.

Aelita who for the first time, since Jeremy had left, took her eyes off the computer, noticed just how upset and vulnerable her dear friend looked. This was a side that she had never seen of Yumi, she was always so strong and well put together. She shifted her sight to Odd, she couldn't imagine what she'd do if he was the one that was gone. She didn't know what hurt her more, the fact that it was Odd's disappearance that would affect her the most, or that fact that it wasn't Jeremy's. She was confused, and Odd sitting there, smiling sweetly at her, wasn't making things any better.

"Aelita look at the screen!" Yumi shouted pulling Aelita out of her thoughts. The screen suddenly began to blink on and off, not really knowing the reason for it, Aelita began to press any key she could when a message randomly popped up on the screen and they couldn't believe it, eyes wide, they realized who it was from, it was from… Franz Hopper.

* * *

In case you didn't notice I don't really like Jeremy and Aelita togerther, or Yumi and William, hope it doesn't bug anyone!

Remember 3 more reviews for another chapter!:)

Although I can't promise to update as quickly on weekdays due to school and sports :c


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thank you so much for following and making this story one of your favorites! Sorry I took a while to update. Thank you so much for the reviews as well!(:

* * *

"DADDY!" Aelita exclaimed. She couldn't believe it, her father had sent them a video message.

"You guys I got your text! Sorry I took so long." Jeremy came running out of the elevator.

"It's fine Jeremy you haven't missed much. PLEASE open up the video Aelita." Yumi pleaded. As nervous as she was about seeing her father for the first time since she was small, she did as she was told.

"Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, Odd.. I, you guys need to get Ulrich out of my simulation bubble fast!" The recording started, making all the lyoko warriors feel uneasy. "X.A.N.A took control of it, I was just trying to show Ulrich how much he'd miss his life, how different it would be if he had never found Lyoko. I'm really sorry to all of you, my darling Aelita I love you, please don't think I'm a bad man. All I know for now is that the simulation bubble is somewhere in sector 5. Find him. Save him. I don't know how much time he has. I've got to go, X.A.N.A might locate me if I don't end it now, please save him and I'm truly sorry to all of you!" With that, the recording ended leaving them all more confused than ever.

* * *

Ulrich had spent the past 30 minutes going over his diary, or journal as he preferred to call it. It was a bit hard to concentrate with the thunderstorm going on outside, but, he'd found out some, I guess you could say interesting things about himself in this world. First, he kept a diary simply because he had gotten way too many concussions playing soccer, which would ultimately explain everyone bringing up his concussions. Apparently he was the soccer star of Kadic which would also explain why all the guys wanted to be his friends and why all the girls wanted to go out with him. Second, that Sissi was not as annoying in this world because, well, Ulrich had told her he was simply not "a one girl kind of guy" as he had so boldly written down in there, and apparently Sissi kept busy with Theo anyways.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ulrich exclaimed a bit confused with his new reality. "Apparently life without Lyoko isn't as great as I thought it would be.." Ulrich muttered to himself, desperately attempting to find something that would explain to him, what exactly he did to Yumi. He already knew why Odd and Jeremy hated him, but he could never picture himself doing anything that would ever hurt Yumi, he loved her way too much. Just as he was about to give up, he found it. He found what he had done to Yumi and he wanted to knock the living daylights out of himself. Just as he was contemplating the thought, a loud knock startled him.

"Come in." Ulrich yelled hiding his journal under his jacket.

The door opened revealing a very furious Emily. "Ulrich did you forget that we were supposed to watch movies tonight! I see you're not with Sissi so is there some other girl I should know about?!"

"I uhh, Emily yeah there is, and we shouldn't see each other anymore." Ulrich replied sprinting out the door. He had to go talk to her, if he knew Yumi the least bit, she'd be up looking out her window because thunderstorms scared her. Something no one else but him knew about her. He wanted to let her know just how much he loved her, needed her, and how much he regretted humiliating her and hurting her in front of the whole school.

* * *

"I, I think we need to search Lyoko you guys." Odd finally broke what had seemed like an eternal silence.

"I hate to say it, but Odd's right. Maybe you guys can find it, you guys heard Hopper, what if Ulrich's in danger." Jeremy agreed.

"I, I don't know.." Aelita mumbled obviously a bit shocked over seeing and hearing her father after so long.

"Please Aelita we've got to go, we can't just leave Ulrich. We just can't." Yumi pleaded on the verge of tears. Aelita nodded in agreement. She couldn't stand to see Yumi so upset, so vulnerable, a complete opposite of her usual self.

"Alright you guys get to the scanners and I'll send you to sector 5."

* * *

Ulrich was finally there, in front of the house that was so familiar to him. He decided to climb up through Yumi's balcony, like he usually did when she called him. Sure enough Yumi was sitting in bed just looking out the door, just like he knew she would be.

"What are you doing here Stern?" Yumi whispered, attempting to slowly open the door so it wouldn't wake her parents or Hiroki.

"We need to talk." Ulrich replied.

"You and I have nothing to talk about please leave before my parents wake up."

"No," he answered stepping in her very familiar room, all that was missing were her pictures of their friends and the ones of them together. "Listen Yumi, I, I really messed up with you. I don't know what came over me that night."

"Really Stern, you came for this? We've been broken up for about a month, and you come until now?" Yumi answered, obviously furious.

"Yes Yumi, but please let me explain," he said pulling out his journal, "I just found out right now what I did, I've spent the last hour trying to figure it out, I read it, and I couldn't believe it, that's not me I'd never hurt you!" Ulrich desperately attempted to reason with her.

"Riiiight. It's just because you're not a "one girl type of guy" right?" Yumi mocked him, "Besides, I'm with William, and you're with Sissi, and who knows how many other girls. You made your choice that night, and I've made mine."

"Please listen, I'm so sorry I took you to the dance and made out with Sissi on stage. I know I hurt you, I know, I'm a jerk, I don't deserve you, but Yumi I love you. No other girl will ever make me feel like you do. I know I messed up, but please Yumi, I may not know why exactly I did that, but I do know one thing, there hasn't been one day where I haven't regretted it, I can assure you that. And you might want me to leave but that's not going to happen, I'll never give up, I'll never stop fighting for us because you and I, we're meant to be, despite of whatever else may be missing from our lives." Ulrich finished, mentally kicking himself for almost mentioning Lyoko, but not daring to break the eye contact between them, he knew he was on the verge of tears, but what confused him was that, so was Yumi.

"I, you should leave Ulrich. I don't want problems with William. He's always been there for me, and I don't want to lose him." She answered, her tone had softened, she didn't seem as angry.

Taking it as a positive sign that her voice had softened up, Ulrich decided to man up and keep trying to make her come to her senses. "Yumi do you, love him?"

* * *

"Jeremy do you see anything on your screen? There's no sign of anything other than us out here." Odd asked.

"No, this is all so strange, I don't understand. What good would it do X.A.N.A to keep Ulrich thinking he's actually living real life in that simulation bubble? How would that even cause harm to him?" Jeremy mumbled mostly to himself, but loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Jeremy! Do you think it's possible, that maybe I could find answers searching through the programs on Lyoko? I mean everything X.A.N.A plans is here, maybe, just maybe, it'll lead us to the simulation bubble?" Aelita asked, hopeful as always, something Odd and Jeremy truly admired about her.

"Aelita you're a genius!" Jeremy and Yumi exclaimed in unison.

"C'mon let's get Aelita into a tower or something." Yumi excitedly said, hoping with all of her heart, that Aelita's theory was right and that she would soon be able to be back in Ulrich's arms.

* * *

Remember 3 more reviews for a new chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thank you so much for reviews, faves, and follows. Glad you guys are enjoying it as much(:

3 reviews and i'll update!(:

* * *

"Jeremy, this is, incredible. I think X.A.N.A's trying to take over Ulrich's body!" Aelita shouted over the microphone.

"How is that possible, isn't Ulrich… unconscious in there?" Jeremy asked.

"No, he's living in there; or well, he thinks it's real life in there. It seems to be that, X.A.N.A is trying to weaken him emotionally so he can take control of him." Aelita answered.

"WHAT!" Odd and Yumi exclaimed in unison.

"We need to get him out of there now!" Yumi screamed.

"I found it! The simulation bubble is, invisible? It moves around every time the sector moves. Randomly too, any ideas on how we can find it Jeremy?" Aelita asked, hope filling her green eyes.

"I… Wait! Hopper just sent me a type of code, it allows me to send only one person in to get him." Jeremy replied.

"I'll go." Yumi said.

"I don't think anyone should go until we find a way to destroy it. Ulrich's already in there, we can't lose both of you." Jeremy stated.

"We don't know how long Ulrich has either! Maybe if I go, X.A.N.A won't destroy him emotionally and we'll have more time. There's no way I'm leaving him defenseless against X.A.N.A!" Yumi shot back.

"I think she's right Jeremy, send her in." Odd agreed.

"Odd, you don't know how dangerous this is so butt out and stop encouraging her." Jeremy argued.

"Chill Einstein. I'm trying to be reasonable. We don't know how long he has in there, besides, Ulrich loves Yumi, as soon as she finds him and explains everything X.A.N.A won't even stand a chance!" Odd insisted.

"Jeremy, I agree with them. I think she should go. Meanwhile I'll keep trying to find out how to destroy it." Aelita agreed.

"Ugh, you too Aelita? Fine, but if anything goes wrong don't say I didn't warn you, head to the edge of the sector and I'll transfer you in, let's hope it works." Jeremy finally gave in, not daring to go against his beloved Aelita's word.

* * *

"No I don't." Yumi finally answered, after what seemed like an eternity. Ulrich smiled and hugged her, not even imagining what was coming next.

"But I like him way more than I like you that's for sure. I always have, even when I was with you." Yumi smiled as she finished saying those words that tore Ulrich to shreds.

"What?" Ulrich said, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, slowly letting go of her.

"You heard me, I never loved you. I've always preferred William. I mean look at him compared to you. You're nothing. You barely even outgrew me. You're scared of heights. You're an idiot. You cheat on your girlfriend every weekend, she cheats on you. You own dad only likes you because you can play soccer. I pity you really." She finished, a huge grin still on her face.

"What's wrong with you? You're completely different to the girl I'm in love with. Sure she put up a strong front, but she was so caring, so loving, so, completely opposite of you." Ulrich said, tears threatening to fill his chocolate eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You know, you should just leave, you're just embarrassing yourself here. Besides William should be here any minute and I doubt you want to proof on how serious I am about liking him more than you. Goodbye loser." Yumi smiled, pushing him out the door.

Ulrich got off the balcony and decided to run to the factory. If it even existed. A million thoughts and memories of him and Yumi ran through his mind. He had no idea how to deal with it, he felt like he was better off dead. He couldn't believe how harsh Yumi had treated him, the whole time smiling. He saw no trace of the Yumi he was in love with, he was a wreck. Maybe if I find the factory is still intact I can communicate with Aelita or something he thought.

* * *

"Yumi can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't think she can Jeremy, what are we going to do?" Asked Aelita.

"I don't know, this link says that after she's been in there for at least 5 hours, it'll be visible. I'm going to get our laptops guys; we're going to need all the energy we can get if we want to hold out 5 hours." Jeremy replied.

Although he wasn't contributing to the conversation Aelita could see how worried Odd was. He loved both Yumi and Ulrich very much, they all did, but she had never seen him as hurt and worried as he was now. Slowly she made her way over in Odd's direction and embraced him.

"It's going to be okay Odd I promise." Odd simply nodded, not daring to let go. Even though he really couldn't feel it, he imagined her warmth on him as they embraced each other. If his friends weren't in danger, he'd be the happiest boy on earth, he was finally in the arms of what he felt was his forbidden love, and he was determined to cherish every minute of it.

"Odd can I ask you something?"

"Sure Aelita, anything." He replied, still holding her close.

"Do you… do you feel what I do every time we touch?" Aelita asked, thanking the heavens that blushes didn't exist on Lyoko.

"What do you mean?" Odd said, looking her right in the eyes.

"I….never mind. It was silly of me to bring this up with all the trouble our friends are in." She answered, looking away from his golden eyes.

"I'm not sure what you feel when we touch, but if you feel nothing but infinite love and perfection every time we're in each other's arms, or even in the same building, then yes, I do feel the same way." Odd said, smiling sweetly at her, not even aware that Jeremy had never left his place at the supercomputer because he remembered that they had their laptops in their backpacks. He was hurt, he couldn't believe his so called best friend was moving in on his, well what he thought was his girl.

* * *

"Well this is strange." Yumi said, opening her eyes, realizing that she was back in her room. Maybe it didn't work? I should probably call Jeremy, but as she was about to do so, she was interrupted by William?

"Yumi what are you doing, I thought you wanted to spend time with me, not on the phone with someone else!" William asked, jealousy obvious in his tone.

"What are you talking about, and what in the world are you doing in MY room, and on MY bed." She questioned, more confused than ever.

"Well when there's a thunderstorm, we usually have a make out sesh in your room duh. Don't act dumb." He answered, seeming slightly irritated.

"WHAT! GROSS! GET OUT!" She yelled.

"Shutup! You're going to wake your parents you idiot. And I'm not leaving." William shot back.

"Fine. Stay. I'll go." She replied, she climbed down her balcony determined to find Ulrich she was not about to let X.A.N.A ruin her relationship, she didn't wait about two years for him to admit he loved her just to let X.A.N.A get in between them. As scared as she was due to the thunderstorm, she ran off into the woods, not really sure of where she was going, just sure of one thing, she was going to find Ulrich, they were going to go back home, and they were going to get their damn ice cream and live happily ever after.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys i know it's been a while! This is short but i couldn't mix it with the other parts. I've already started chapter 7 so review and it'll be up soon. Tell me what you think so far?:) I'll be reviewing faster now since I'm not busy with sports anymore. Kay, i'm done rambling, review, favorite follow either is good. Thanks to all the readers. Enjoy:)

* * *

"Don't you think Jeremy's been gone for too long?" Aelita finally asked, breaking the silence. Neither of them had said a word after Odd admitted his feelings towards her.

"I guess so." Odd answered, not daring to look in her eyes, he felt ashamed that he tried to move in on his bestfriend's so called girlfriend, he felt even worse that all Aelita had done was smile at him, she didn't reject him but, she didn't say she loved him either.

"I didn't go anywhere." Jeremy finally got the courage to speak up. He was hurt, and didn't want to act on anger, especially when two of his dearest friends were in danger.

"So you were spying on us?" Aelita asked, confusion and worry filling her thoughts.

"No. I was going for the laptops, I remembered we brought them, I put my headphones on to tell you guys, but you two were really busy apparently." Jeremy replied, obviously mad.

"Listen Einstein, I'm sorry I did-"

"It's fine Odd. It's not like Aelita and I are together right." Jeremy interrupted Odd.

"Jeremy I'm sorry." Aelita cut in.

"Forget it. We need to focus on saving Ulrich and Yumi. That's the only thing that matters at this point." Jeremy answered. He knew he was lying. He loved Aelita, she was what mattered. He honestly didn't know what made him angrier, the fact that Odd had told Aelita he loved her, or the fact that Aelita was the one that had begun that conversation.

"How much longer until it's visible." Aelita broke the silence once again.

"Two hours." Jeremy replied.

Aelita simply nodded and looked at Odd. He was obviously attempting to avoid her gaze. She didn't blame him, after all he had told her he loved her, and all she did was smile. To be quite honest, she didn't answer because she was confused. She didn't want to tell her one thing and end up feeling another. No, she wouldn't hurt Odd, and if he looked this bad, she could only imagine how horrible Jeremy must look.

* * *

Ulrich had finally found it. There it was, the factory where he and his friends had saved the world plenty of times. He rushed in hoping to find the supercomputer and Jeremy glued to it like always. Unfortunately, much to his surprise when he slid down the rope, there was no elevator. No trace that anyone had been in there in years.

"I can't believe I gave up the wonderful life I had. I can't believe I gave up Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and… Yumi." It hurt him to remember everything was gone because of a mistake, because of his stupid mistake.

"You won't win X.A.N.A! You hear!" He yelled out at the empty factory as he slid down to the factory floor. He'd never make it back to school in time for class and quite frankly he didn't feel like dealing with all the attention he got at school anyways. Especially not in the condition he was in, tearing up with the wonderful memories of his bestfriends and his girlfriend.

* * *

"This has been the longest day I have ever had. I've been at it for hours! Where are you Stern!" Yumi shouted into the empty forest. She'd been searching for Ulrich ever since she had left her room at night despite the thunder. She was determined to find her boyfriend, there was no way she was about to leave him at the mercy of X.A.N.A. She'd searched everywhere, the school, town and the woods. Just as she was about to punch the tree once again in frustration a thought came to her.

"The factory! That's it! And if he's not there I can communicate with Jeremy!" she told herself in excitement as she sprinted towards the factory. She ran as fast as she could hoping with all of her heart that she knew Ulrich well enough, that he actually was there, safe, and still the same as always. God she loved him, and she wasn't about to let X.A.N.A lay one finger on him.

* * *

Ulrich was still lying on the factory floor when he heard footsteps. Great that's just what I needed a factory worker running in to see me cry like little baby, he thought to himself as he quickly got to his feet to hide behind some boxes.

"Ulrich are you in here?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yumi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your beloved William?" Ulrich asked, still a bit bitter over what had happened last night.

"What are you talking about? You sound crazy Ulrich, I came here for you, X.A.N.A trapped you in some simulation and Einstein sent me here." She finished smiling.

Ulrich was so excited he didn't even bother to ask any questions, all he did was run up to her and hug her tight.

"I missed you so much Yumi, I missed us." Ulrich finished refusing to let go under any circumstances, despite the warmth and butterflies that lacked from the hug. He found it a bit strange that it didn't feel like it always did, but he figured it had to be because they were still on Lyoko.

"So did I Ulrich. We still need to get our ice cream." She answered.

Just as he was about to answer more footsteps were heard, and suddenly an unexpected visitor came sliding down.

"YUMI?!" Ulrich shouted immediately releasing the Yumi in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay you guys I update asap, and sorry about the mess up with chapter 6, I don't know what happened . Anyways quick note, the Yumi that hugged Ulrich will have their name underlined, and the Yumi that got there after her will have an asterisk like this Yumi*. I hope it won't confuse you guys/: anyways here it is! Enjoy :D

* * *

"Ulrich let go of it! That's X.A.N.A!" The Yumi* that had just gotten there shouted.

"Ulrich, c'mon, you know it's me, there's no way X.A.N.A can get to a point where he can confuse you about who YOUR GIRLFRIEND is. Right?" The Yumi that he had just let go of looked at him with eyes full of sorrow.

"I…I.. stand back. Both of you!" Ulrich shouted, picking up a steel bar that was lying next to him.

"Ulrich.. what are you-"

"Please stop talking. I.. I'm so confused. I thought X.A.N.A was behind this, I mean.. he is but I, I don't know what to think!" Ulrich yelled, cutting Yumi* off. He was so confused. If X.A.N.A was trying to confuse him, it was definitely working.

"Ulrich c'mon don't you love me?" Yumi asked. There was something strange about the way she said it. It sounded almost emotionless, like she didn't feel it back.

"Hmm.. now's a good time to attack." X.A.N.A, who had taken the form of William this whole time, and was watching the whole scene unravel before him, decided it was time to take over Ulrich's being.

* * *

This had probably been the most awkward stay at Lyoko that Odd had gone through. Usually he was happy to stay there, messing on the overboard, or simply riding around, especially with Aelita. Now, he just couldn't wait to save Yumi and Ulrich. All he wanted to do was be alone, nowhere near Jeremy nor Aelita. He couldn't even look at her, and Jeremy… he couldn't stop hating himself for doing that to one of his best friends. Sure, they fought a lot, but at the end of the day, they were close, they cared about each other, he truly didn't want to hurt either of them.

"You guys have an hour left." Jeremy notified them.

"Alright Jeremy, just let us know." Aelita spoke up, quietly, it seemed as though she was afraid to speak.

Just as Jeremy was about to reply the headphones shocked him and sent him soaring through the lab. What, he thought; I'd better get some help. He sprinted towards the school, hoping that William and Laura weren't too busy.

"Einstein care to explain why Lyoko's lights just went out?" Odd asked, confused, this had never happened, and he really didn't feel like fighting monsters in the dark.

"JEREMY! Now's not the time to let our problems get in the way." Aelita scolded, but still, there was no sign of Jeremy.

"Maybe something happened to him, I mean, dontcha think it's weird that this happened." Odd asked, speaking to Aelita for the first time in hours.

"I, I , don't know Odd, but I'm scared." Aelita said, wrapping her arm around Odd's.

"Don't worry princess; your Knight in Shining Armor is here to protect you." Odd replied, making Aelita's and his own heart flutter.

* * *

"I- AHHHH!" Ulrich's screams filled the factory.

"ULRICH!" Both Yumi's shouted. Ulrich was in pain, he didn't know what was going on, but he felt as though someone or something was trying to get inside of him. Just then, the room began to shake and the lights began to flicker.

"Ulrich don't give in to him." Yumi shouted quite monotoned.

"Shut up imposter!" Yumi* shouted to the other one.

"You guys stop! You're confusing me, I've got a head ache. Ahh!" Ulrich shouted once again. He could feel the cold presence, it had to be X.A.N.A! He wouldn't let him win though, he was stronger. "If you think you're going to take me over that easy you've got another thing coming X.A.N.A" He shouted once more to what seemed like himself.

Just then a thought occurred to Yumi*, Ulrich was confused because he didn't know which one to believe, and X.A.N.A could only take him over when his mind was weak, suddenly she knew what to do.

"Ulrich can you just stop being an idiot and realize that I love you!" Yumi* shouted, hoping it worked.

As soon as he heard those words, Ulrich had a flashback.

_"Ulrich just say it, say you love Sissi and this conversation will be over, and you can go back to swapping spits with that brat!" A furious Yumi shouted._

_"I could say the same for you. What's the point of keeping your feelings for William, you're always all over him. I'm surprised he hasn't spilled!"_

_"William and I are simply friends. Like you and me remember, 'cause we're 'good friends and that's all'. That's the way you want it, not like Sissi right? You love her so why don't you just say it!" Yumi shot back, and turned to beging walking away. _

_Just then Ulrich grabbed her wrist and shouted, "Yumi can you just stop being such an idiot and realize that I love you! AND ONLY YOU." Yumi turned to look at him, as he shyly looked away, and she grabbed his face with her delicate soft hands and made him look at her. _

_"Yumi I-" But he was cut off by Yumi meeting her lips with his._

_"I love you too Ulrich." She smiled as she said the words that Ulrich had longed to hear ever since he met her._

"Yumi, it's you!" He shouted, he knew there was no way X.A.N.A would've known that, embarrassing as it was, that was the start of his and Yumi's relationship. He was no longer in pain.

Suddenly black fog covered the entire room and the second Yumi had evaporated into black fog as well. The room was still shaking and Ulrich ran to take Yumi's hand, with only one thought in his mind, he was going to get out of this with Yumi by his side.

* * *

"Odd do you feel the pulsations?" Aelita asked, still in darkness.

"Yeah I do, I think we should go towards it. It might be Yumi and Ulrich" Odd suggested.

"Let's go then!" Aelita agreed as they ran through Lyoko. The lights soon began to flicker on and off, which was a huge improvement, since now they'd be aware if they were close to the edge of the sector.

* * *

"Uhh.. Laura, can you help me?" Jeremy asked the girl genius, she'd moved to France this semester, and knew a lot about computers. Jeremy was just hoping she'd know enough to be able to save his friends.

"With what Belpois?" She asked, a warm smile filling her face.

"Follow me, we've got to make a quick stop first though." He said offering his hand to help her up. Holding her hand felt… right. He liked the warmness it brought. Realizing she was up and he still hadn't let go, he blushed and looked away.

"Umm, okay Jeremy shall we?" She asked, blushing as well.

* * *

"Let's go!" Ulrich shouted as he reached Yumi.

Just as they were about to leave the fog picked Yumi up, and suddenly everything was white.

"YUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIII!" Ulrich cried, blinded by the light, and terribly worried, not know what would happen to his beloved Yumi.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, i'm back again :P

Umm, didn't know where to stop it, but it seemed suitable there. Review and tell me what you think please! [:

Thanks to those who have been reviewing, following and setting it as one of your favorite stories.:)

It's almost over so, enjoy:D

* * *

Ulrich opened his eyes and realized he was back on Lyoko, the desert sector to be exact. Yumi however, was nowhere to be found.

"Yumi where are you!" Ulrich shouted, desperately searching for a sign that Yumi was near. Just then, she dropped down from the sky.

"Yumi's not here." A deep, almost demon like voice replied.

"Where is she X.A.N.A?" Ulrich asked through gritted teeth.

"Where she belongs." Yumi's form answered, no matter how much it looked like her, Ulrich knew it wasn't, he just hoped he'd have the strength to fight it if he needed to.

* * *

"William!" Jeremy shouted, he'd finally spotted him in the gym, he and Laura had looked just about everywhere.

"Uh, yeah Belpois?" He asked look slightly confused.

"We need your help with Lyoko." Jeremy firmly told him.

"Yeah, isn't that a shame. I'm not in your group remember? Not even Yumi stood up for me." He rudely reminded Jeremy, obviously still bitter about the fact that they had all sided with Ulrich when he and William fought.

"Listen, nobody kicked you out of our group. You left. Regardless of your fight with Ulrich, we need you. He's in danger, Yumi's in danger, and if we don't stop X.A.N.A now soon we'll all be. I know you're not a bad guy William, and I know despite of how much you hate Ulrich because of that fight, you know the right thing to do is help us. After this, you're free to continue isolating yourself from the group, or to join us." Jeremy finished quite proud of his speech and hoping that it had worked.

"William, I don't know what this X.A.N.A is, but it sounds dangerous, please help us save Jeremy's friends." Laura asked, a pleading looking sweeping over her face.

William stayed quiet for some time, but after mentally debating the situation, he finally spoke up. "I guess we'd better get a move on then, before Jim comes back with the sparring equipment I asked." He finished with a smile.

* * *

"Now that I think about it, I've never felt pulsations on sector 5 Odd." Aelita said as she stopped mid sprint to the end of the sector. "This is all strange. Without Jeremy on the computer, we'll never find them." She finished, a frown dulling her usual bright eyes.

"Don't say that Princess. We'll find them. I won't stop looking until we find them, and if X.A.N.A has them trapped somewhere, I'll do anything in my power to get them back. Nobody messes with my best friends, heck, nobody messes with my family because that's what they are." Odd finished. This was the second time today that Aelita had heard something serious and sincere come out of his mouth and she couldn't help but smile at him. She'd always seen him as nothing but a goofball that took nothing serious, which was why she always went to him when she was down, but now, everything was different. She'd learned he had a sensitive side, and she couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe Odd was the guy for her.

"C'mon princess, I know I'm quite a sight, but we've better keep searching while Jeremy comes back. I'm sure he's working on a solution as we speak." Aelita once again, was thankful blushes weren't apparent on Lyoko and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What is this Belpois!" Laura asked, amazed at the giant supercomputer in front of her. "Are you working for NASA undercover or what?"

"Um, no. I'm sure you've heard of a virus before." Jeremy stated waiting for Laura to nod so he could continue. "Well this is sorta like that, and I promise to explain everything later, I just need help with some codes.

"Okay, I'm trusting you Belpois, I better not end up on an FBI's most wanted poster." Laura finished, hopping on the chair to take a crack at those codes.

"I figure I need to wait until she's done to go to Lyoko right?" William asked taking a seat on the floor.

"Yup. Let's just hope she can figure it out, I don't know how much time the others have left." Jeremy finished, a solemn look on his face.

"Then you should help her. You guys are like Mr. and Mrs. Einstein, two heads think better than one." William finished, smirking at the blushes that spread across both of their faces.

"He's right you know. Maybe we can help each other out." Laura finished, motioning for Jeremy to squeeze into the chair with her. Jeremy simply nodded and hopped on. Then they began to busily type away, in desperate hope of finding a way to get through those codes.

* * *

"What do you mean where she belongs?" Ulrich asked confused. Obviously he was having a conversation with X.A.N.A right? Who else could it be? Could computer viruses even talk? A million questions ran through his head. He couldn't believe what was happening, it was like a dream.

"You didn't think I came after you did you? Foolish boy, it's the girl I've wanted this whole time. I've got all the information I need from Aelita, so I don't need her, but the love this creature has for you is something I've never felt. I'm perplexed by it, intrigued actually." X.A.N.A finished.

"You're a virus. Bound to a computer, she's human. What good does it do to you to have her if, you can't even feel?" Ulrich finished. This was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"Foolish boy. Did you really think a virus could pull all this off. Of course I need a host. How do you think I'm able to regenerate so quickly. I've said too much. I was planning to kill all of you together, but I'm bored." X.A.N.A finished, his voice growing deeper and scarier each time he spoke. Ulrich was truly terrified, and the fact that it had taken on the form of Yumi wasn't really helping. He didn't know if it was actually her body, or if it was just a polymorphic code.

"I won't die, I'll just be virtualized back in the real world. I'll keep coming back each time, along with my friends. Don't you get it X.A.N.A, we don't leave our friends behind. You'll never win." Ulrich shouted.

"Ahh silly creature. The scanners are offline." X.A.N.A chuckled, "You'll be gone forever. Jeremy will never figure the code out, he can't do it by himself. Yumi's already trapped on Lyoko, with the scanners off no one can come in or leave. Aelita and that cat friend of yours are wandering pointlessly around sector 5, I'll get them once I'm done with you. It'll be easy, I'm taking all of you out with one attack, the best thing about this is, Jeremy won't dare step a foot on Lyoko and the battle will be won."

Suddenly, the sector's lights dimmed out. Ulrich had two choices, there was a way tower about twenty feet from him, either he ran now, and jumped sectors, or he'd stay and fight X.A.N.A alone. His pride almost got him to fight X.A.N.A, but he thought it through, with him gone, nobody would warn Aelita and Odd of the attack, nobody would be left to save Jeremy or Yumi, and the world would be at X.A.N.A's mercy. Whoever, or whatever it was because he was starting to think it wasn't just a supercomputer somewhere else causing all this trouble. Taking one more look at X.A.N.A he triplicated and super sprinted towards the tower, obviously catching X.A.N.A off guard he got the advantage.

* * *

"Jeremy look!" Laura shouted, she was too excited to realize that she'd probably just made him deaf.

"Yeah what is it?" Jeremy asked, slightly annoyed.

"I did it. I cracked the codes. We just need to input the password! It's asking for… Aelita's real last name?" Laura said slightly confused.

"What that's it? There's no way it'd be that easy unless…" Jeremy's thought was interrupted by an email. It was from Hopper. "Of course!" Jeremy said as he and Laura read it.

"What is it?" William asked, speaking up for the first time since they had begun working on the computer.

"Franz gained access to the supercomputer. He changed the password while X.A.N.A was weak." Laura explained.

"Well what are you waiting for, type the password and send me in!" William exclaimed.

"Right, head to the scanners, don't get in until I tell you." Jeremy ordered.

Laura typed in the password, and nothing happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I had a horrible week /: Anyways, enjoy! I think there's like one chapter left, so tell me watcha think?:D

Thanks for following the story through, and all the reviews, you guys are great:)

* * *

"I don't understand. I told you type in Schaeffer, you spelled it right?" Jeremy asked, slightly confused.

"Yes S-c-h-a-e-f-f-e-r. I'm not an idiot Belpois." Laura shot back.

"I don't under-"

"Look Belpois! I can see your friends now!" Laura yelled, interrupting Jeremy mid-sentence.

"Odd did you just hear that? Some girl's in the lab!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Einstein you fixed it!" Odd yelled excited.

"Yeah, thanks to Laura and your father of course Aelita." Jeremy answered proudly. "Listen Laura and I are sending William in for back up. We need to find Ulrich and Yumi. Be careful guys."

Aelita and Odd could simply nod in agreement since they were processing all the news Jeremy had just shared with them.

"Transfer William, Scanner William, Virtualization!"

William landed on Lyoko, glad to be back. "It feels good to be here, but Belpois, why am I in the ice sector? Nobody's here." He asked confused.

"I was supposed to send you to sector 5, I don't know why you're there." Jeremy replied confused. "Go to the way tower, it's about 15 feet from where you're at."

"Alright." William answered making his way to the tower, but just as he was about to enter it, something or someone crashed into him full force.

"William? I thought the scanners were offline!"

"ULRICH!" William and Jeremy exclaimed together.

"Yes it's me. William we've got to get outta here. Jeremy you need to get Odd and Aelita searching for Yumi." Ulrich rambled on after violently gasping for air.

"What are you talking about Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait you can't see something following me on your screen?" Ulrich asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"Um no. Did you hit your head or something?" Jeremy asked.

"NO! X.A.N.A was trying to kill me. I don't think I can get devirtualized even with the scanners back online. He's got Yumi, he said he was going after Aelita and Odd once he was done with me." Ulrich finished.

"Uh, Stern, I think you need to lay down or something. There's nothing…. Nevermind. Belpois can you see it now?" William asked as X.A.N.A walked in. It was still in Yumi's form but the look in its eyes assured William that it was not Yumi and that Ulrich was saying the truth.

"I can't see anything you guys. I don't understand." Jeremy mumbles slightly irritated.

"Listen Einstein, Dunbar and I will hold this imposter while you and Mrs. Einstein over there fix whatever the bug on the computer is. Tell Aelita and Odd to search sector 5 for Yumi and hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can stay alive." Ulrich ordered, although he was trying to hide it, he was scared. Not just for him, for his friends, for Yumi, for the world. If they failed, it was all lost, X.A.N.A would finally take over, there'd be no way to stop it, no way to save the world.

"Okay Ulrich William, be careful." Jeremy agreed.

"We always are." William and Ulrich said in unison.

* * *

"Odd Aelita, search the sector, Ulrich thinks Yumi's somewhere there."

"Okay Jeremy." Aelita replied, agreeing for both her and her feline friend.

"Be careful guys." Jeremy warned them, "Monsters aren't appearing on my screen, and neither are your life points so I may not be of much help, at least not until we find out what's wrong with the computer."

"Don't worry Einstein, we're a team, we'll pull through." Odd assured his genius friend. All Jeremy could do was smile, he had to admit, he could see why Aelita felt how she did, Odd was a great guy, a bit of an idiot, but he had a heart of gold.

"Well Odd where should we start?" Aelita asked, concern evident in her tone.

"I don't know. If I were X.A.N.A though, and I caught Yumi, I'd probably put her in the core, that's where the most monsters are, it makes sense dontcha think princess?" Odd asked.

"Wow, that's a great idea! Let's go!" Aelita yelled excitedly before taking off. She had to admit, Odd could be smart when he wanted too.

"Hey princess wait for me!" Odd yelled trailing after her.

* * *

"I see you guys are done. You know it doesn't matter what strategy you use. Your stupid supercomputer isn't of much help. Jeremy had to go to a girl that knows nothing of Lyoko for help. You and Dunbar cannot work together. Yumi's still lost, and the poor fools on sector 5 have no idea what's really going on." The demon like voice taunted William and Ulrich.

"Funny how you don't know any of that for sure." William shot back.

"Oh we've got a smart mouth over here." The demon like voice replied, sounding annoyed.

"Not a smart mouth. I'm just practical. Since when does a stupid computer program know anything about feelings, relationships, you can travel the past but you can't tell the future. Why else would you be trying to take us out individually?" Satisfaction filling William's face when all X.A.N.A did was growl.

Ulrich catching up, joined William in his game. "I know why he won't take us individually. It's because he can't. He knows he'll lose. We're stronger than he is together. Heck I think you and I can take him." William simply smirked.

"You stupid kids I'm far more powerful than all of you put together. Why do you think Franz had to take me out? Why do you think he went against me and I had to save this AI in my disc? Sure you don't think X.A.N.A survived on its own?" The figure before them angrily ranted on.

"Wait what?" Ulrich and William exclaimed. "X.A.N.A's not alone?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course not, and now I tire of talking, let's see what you're really made of." The figure stated before shooting lasers out of its eyes at them. Catching them both by surprise, it hit them, one on Ulrich's arm and the other on William's chest.

"Why does that hurt so much?" William asked Ulrich as they took off through the sector. X.A.N.A was right on their tail, and all that could be heard was its maniacal laughter.

"Something's wrong with the scanners. We need to either get a hit on him, or keep running until Jeremy fixes this." Ulrich answered.

"I don't think we can keep jumping from sector to sector. I kept X.A.N.A's super smoke, maybe you can distract it and I'll surprise attack it?" William suggested.

"Never thought I'd say this, but that is a great idea, we'll work as a team." William simply nodded, glad that Ulrich didn't put up the tough guy front he always did.

"Alright, I'll take a left at the end of this tunnel, you take a right, we'll meet after circling the ice glacier, hopefully it follows you." William instructed.

"Good luck!" They each said, parting ways. Ulrich was running full speed, dragging his sword in an attempt to allow X.A.N.A to hear him.

"Stern I can hear your sword. Are you getting tired, you know it won't be as much fun to catch you if you give up." X.A.N.A teased. It shot lasers at Ulrich nearly hitting him every time. Luckily, to Ulrich's advantage, his super speed made him way faster. Finally, the glacier was in sight, noticing his lead, he began to slow down. X.A.N.A took this as its chance to finally catch him and sped up, just as he was within reach though, Ulrich yelled, "NOW!" Swiftly moving out of the way, William appeared stabbing it right in the back. The figure fell straight to the ground, and began to liquefy.

"Well that's weird." William stated, "That was easy."

"Too easy." Ulrich added, "C'mon let's get to the way tower."

As they were both running, the sector began to split, and the once liquid figure began to take in a bigger form, it had three heads, and claws.

"Told you." Ulrich said as he and William began to see the sector breaking off. All that could be heard was growling and the sector cracking in half.

"Well this sucks." William added.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Longest chapter i've ever typed o: Anyways tell me what you think! Thank you so much to all those who read it all, reviewed, followed etc. (:

Now to continue my other stories. Enjoy:D

* * *

"I don't understand Laura! Everything's hooked fine. I've checked every single part of the supercomputer." Jeremy sighed taking a seat on his chair and resting his head on his arms in frustration.

"Well Jeremy, what if someone else is involved. Someone could be hacking Lyoko, perhaps if powerful enough, maybe even your computer." Laura suggested.

"As much sense as that makes Laura, I'm not sure if you understand that we're the only ones that know about Lyoko, besides if there's anyone else hacking us, then there would have to be another computer somewhere….. that's it." Jeremy trailed off and turned excitedly to the supercomputer.

"What, what is it Belpois?" Laura asked, confused at Jeremy's sudden excitement.

"We've destroyed replicas before, if there is one I've got a program to counter it, maybe even destroy it, I began perfecting it once we discovered just how many replicas we had to destroy, just in case." Jeremy smiled proudly.

"Wow Belpois, you truly are a genius." Laura smiled, as she watched the blush form on Jeremy's face. " And you look adorable blushing." She giggled.

"Err… thanks." Jeremy said, feeling the blush get slightly stronger. "Odd Aelita can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Aelita answered. "Can you see anything on your screen? Odd and I are at the core but it's awfully quiet."

"All I see is the center, and some strange object blinking about 50 feet from you guys. I'm not sure if it's a monster or not and you can't risk it until I know for sure if you can be devirtualized or not." Jeremy warned.

"What if it's Yumi?" Odd asked.

"We can't risk it." Laura joined in.

"Listen, I think Yumi's worth it, I can go check on my own, but I'm not just going to stay here if it's Yumi and she's in danger." Odd bravely stated before taking off.

"Odd!" Aelita, Jeremy and Laura shouted in unison, but it was no use, he was determined to check it out. Realizing that Odd was right, Aelita decided to follow, if it was a monster, she wasn't about to let him go at it alone, he wouldn't let her. Aelita was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Odd stopped running and was staring intently at something.

"Odd what are you-" Aelita stood in horror at the sight, Yumi was inside some sort of prison, it was blinking which explained why Jeremy had no idea what it was.

"You guys what is it? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, extremely concerned.

"It's Yumi!" Aelita and Odd replied.

"What why is it blinking if it's her? Is she unconscious?" Jeremy asked.

"Well yes but that's not why." Odd answered.

"She's in a prison, I believe it's like a guardian, but this one's far more advanced. It has the ability to appear and disappear at will." Aelita added.

"You think you can fool this one as well?" Jeremy asked.

"Fingers crossed." Aelita simply answered before getting on her knees and beginning to make a replica of her trapped friend. Suddenly the guardian began blinking extremely fast and it exploded, soon imprisoning the replica Aelita had created.

"Yumi!" Odd shouted running to pick her up. He violently shook her, hoping for any sign that she was okay. That she wasn't hurt.

"You pea brain are you trying to knock my head off!" Yumi shouted as she opened her eyes.

"I missed you too." Odd smiled as he embraced her. "She's good Jeremy."

"Yumi we're so glad you're okay." Aelita smiled.

"You guys we've got to find Ulrich. X.A.N.A's not alone, someone on the outside is helping it, and they want all of us dead." Yumi warned.

"I knew it!" Laura exclaimed.

"Well maybe the tower is activated on the replica of another sector like before, I mean what other reason would there be for you not being able to see it, or our cards." Aelita suggested.

"You never know Einstein. Check outside the usual sectors." Odd added.

"I did, and I just located it but I can't contact William or Ulrich, all I know is they just ran into the forest sector." Jeremy replied, concern evident in his tone, as well as frustration.

"Then send me to the forest sector, and send Aelita and Odd to the replica fast!" Yumi ordered.

"Right." Jeremy replied. "Laura is there a way we'll have enough energy to do both transfers?"

"I think so, do you mind if I take a crack at it?" She asked.

"By all means go right ahead." Jeremy answered. She busily typed away, suddenly the lights went out and all that was working was the supercomputer.

"What just happened?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm conserving energy. I've hooked the power to the supercomputer so for now the factory's keeping the computer alive." She smiled proudly.

"You're amazing." Jeremy complimented. Laura simply blushed and nodded. "Okay ready guys, I'm sending you now. Remember, I won't be able to have contact with you guys once I send you. Good luck, Laura and I'll try our best to get you guys back as soon as possible."

* * *

"Okay we heard this monster growl, it was even breaking the ice sector so where is it?" Ulrich rambled in frustrated.

"Woah Stern, shouldn't you be happy this thing isn't anywhere near us. I mean, judging by the sound of it, it seemed gruesome." William spoke up. Their conversation was soon interrupted by someone landing on the ground behind them. The boys turned around and stood in fighting stance.

"Nice to see you guys too." Yumi told them laughing.

"Yumi!" Ulrich screamed as he ran to firmly embrace his girlfriend. He knew it was her, the look in her eyes made it evident. He would never be tricked by one of X.A.N.A's polymorphic clones ever again. The moment was soon interrupted by a loud growl and rumbling of the sector.

"Great. Our friend's back." William mumbled.

"What friend?" Yumi asked confused.

"I think it's best you don't find out. C'mon you guys we'll hide out until we can, until there's no choice left but too fight." Ulrich ordered. Yumi and William simply nodded. "We'd better move fast too, before this sector breaks in half." He added.

* * *

"Okay Princess, which way should we go?" Odd asked.

"I don't know." Aelita sighed. "Wait, can you feel that?"

"No, what?" Odd asked confused.

"Pulsations. C'mon Odd it's this way!" She exclaimed before taking off.

"Aelita I always have to chase after you, warn a guy!" Odd yelled before taking off behind her. "I guess this is what they mean when they say chasing after girls gets old." He mumbled to himself.

"They're getting stronger!" Aelita shouted as Odd finally caught up to her. Suddenly, hornets came their way.

"We're definitely going the right way." Odd stated. "You go on I'll take care of them."

"Are you sure?" She asked, much too afraid to leave him alone, she didn't want him to be possibly gone forever.

"Yes run!" Odd yelled before running in the opposite direction with the hornets hot on his trail.

Aelita ran as fast as she could, and before she knew it, the tower was in sight with one slight problem. There were five mega tanks guarding the tower.

"Great…." Aelita mumbled.

* * *

"If only there was a way to set this all back. There's no way we'll be able to stop everything." Jeremy mumbled in frustration.

"Do you mind if I take a look at those codes?" Laura asked.

"Sure." Jeremy said, once again giving up his chair to his beautiful assistant.

"Just as I thought. These are codes to return to the past. This machine is capable of all that?" Laura asked after five minutes of reading over them.

"Yeah but only about 12 hours. Not nearly far back to the day Ulrich got trapped." Jeremy replied.

"Apparently Mr. Hopper sent you this so you could extend the return period. It's only good for one run though." Laura turned to look at him.

"What! Incredible." Jeremy exclaimed looking over her shoulder to read the codes. "I think we'd have to wait until the tower is deactivated though, in order to avoid any danger, if my suspicions are correct that's what's messing up my controls, and what's giving whoever's helping X.A.N.A so much power. By deactivating the tower, the sector should cease to exist."

"All that'll happen? Incredible. Will we know once they're done?" Laura asked.

"If I'm right, that should enable the communication I should have with them so, yes." Jeremy answered.

"I guess all we can do is wait now, so we're ready to insert the code as soon as she deactivates it." Laura added.

"Right." Jeremy nodded.

* * *

Ulrich, Yumi and William had been hiding in some sort of cave for a while. The whole time the growls heard through the sector and the rumbling getting louder. They were sure the monster would be there any minute, it was either that, or they were about to fall into the digital sea from the destruction in the sector.

"I think we should face it. I'd rather catch it by surprise than let it catch us." Yumi finally spoke up.

"Yumi's right Ulrich." William agreed.

"I know. In that case, we need to come up with a plan." Ulrich answered.

"Well, William's got the super smoke thing, I can attack at a distance and you've got the speed as well as triplicating." Yumi suggested.

Ulrich peeked out of the cave taking in the surroundings. There was a huge tree, a huge piece of what appeared to be part of the floor once out of place, kind of like a huge boulder, and some sort of crack forming right at the center of it all. Suddenly the forest began to crumble once more and Ulrich decided it was time to improvise.

"Okay you guys, I've got it. I'm gana run towards it and lead it exactly in the center of that crack. William as soon as I triplicate, I want you to surprise attack it so it's confused. Yumi, you see that tree?" Yumi simply nodded. "I want you to hide up there. When I give the symbol you pick that boulder looking thing up with your telekinesis and toss it over whatever is attacking us. The weight from the monster and falling boulder should be enough to break the floor along with the rumblings." Ulrich finished his plan, waiting for a reply.

"We've got it Stern. We'll go on your signal." William answered.

"Right I'm going towards it, you guys get in position." Ulrich finished, but just before he took off he felt someone grip his arm.

"Good luck." Yumi simply said kissing his cheek before taking off to her position. All Ulrich could do was nod before he took off himself. I really hope this works, was all he could really think. It seemed good enough especially since they really had no time for more. The monster's growling kept getting closer and closer. Sure enough, Ulrich ran a measly 20 feet before running into the monster.

"All alone?" One of the heads asked, a sinister smile forming on the other two.

"This is going to be easier than expected." The second head added, before Ulrich knew it, the third's claw had sent him flying across the sector.

"Great why did I think this was going to be easy?" Ulrich mumbled to himself before getting up and sprinting towards the area designed for the plan.

"Come back here, all we want to do is play!" All three heads yelled after him before breaking out into maniacal laughter.

"How's tag?" Ulrich answered, not once stopping, all he did was look back, thankful that they were actually chasing after him. Maybe it won't be so hard after all, he silently thought as he sprinted back to his friends.

* * *

The mega tanks spotted her as soon as she stepped into the scene. She looked around desperately looking for somewhere to hide. Aelita couldn't believe it, this close to the tower and there just happened to be five monsters, all hoping to be the reason she fails guarding it. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the mega tanks opening, ready to fire. Aelita skillfully doged the first four lasers, but unfortunately she couldn't dodge the fifth and she was knocked to the ground really close to falling into the digital sea.

"That hurt!" She yelled. Focusing her attention back on her enemy she realized 2 of them were rolling at her full speed, that's it she thought. She stayed on her knees waiting for the mega tanks to get close enough, as soon as they were about to collide with her, Aelita jumped out of the way and saw both mega tanks falling to their doom. Proudly she got back on her feet and saw another one getting ready to attack. As soon as it opened she shot at it, right on target and it exploded.

"Easier than I thought." She said to herself as she began to run towards the tower. Unfortunately she put her guard down and another mega tank struck her on the leg. Wincing in pain, she quickly glanced at the still open mega tank and got it.

"There should be one more." She spoke to herself once more. "Where are you?" She yelled, still on the ground, that last shot had really hurt. She figured with the amount of hits she had taken, one more and she was done for. As if right on cue, the last mega tank came in sight. Aelita could hardly limp and the mega tank had her cornered.

"I guess this is it. I'm done for, sorry you guys, I should've never brought you into my world." She sadly mumbled as she dropped to the floor and closed her eyes, expecting the shot at any moment to strike her, and end it right then and there.

"BONZAI!" Odd shouted as he shot the mega tank just in time. "C'mon princess. We've got to go, the sector's collapsing." Odd told her as he took her in his arms and sprinted to the tower.

"Odd you saved me." She smiled.

"Knight in shining armor at your service." He replied with his signature grin. He placed her on the ground and Aelita entered the tower.

* * *

"Now you're trapped." The monster hissed as Ulrich arrived at the destination. The area was secluded, but Ulrich had gotten the monster right where he wanted.

"That's what you think." Ulrich smirked. "TRIPLICATE!"

"What!" The monster roared. Suddenly William came out of the ground and slashed on of its head off. Meanwhile Yumi was beginning to pick up the boulder.

"You stupid kids. You're going to regret doing that." The monster growled, shooting lasers at William and sending him towards a tree. The sector began to shake violently making it difficult for Yumi to concentrate. Ulrich figured he'd need to buy more time so began to attack along with the other Ulrichs. William quickly recovered and once again went to attack. Between William and Ulrich the monster had a hard time defending itself, no matter how many times it threw them, hit them, hurt them, the boys would not give up.

All Yumi could do was try her best to focus. The rumbling and battle going on down there didn't make it any easier. Finally she picked it up and was able to move it over the monster's heads. Noticing the boulder, Ulrich and William finally evaded the last blows the monster shot at them and swiftly backed away.

"Now Yumi!" Ulrich shouted. Caught off guard the monster was hit, and just as Ulrich suspected, the sector broke. Strange enough though, the monster immediately took in the shape of a person and was devirtualized before falling in the digital sea. Yumi collapsed from exhaustion; luckily William and Ulrich were there to catch her. There was no time left, the impact of the boulder made the rest of the sector begin to collapse. All that was left now was to run and hope Jeremy found a solution fast. Ulrich placed Yumi on his back and began to run alongside William.

"Where do we go?" Ulrich asked.

"No idea, we could jump sectors, but what's to say it won't be collapsing too." William replied.

"I guess it's all up to the Einsteins now." Ulrich added, hoping with all his might that today wouldn't be the day Jeremy failed them.

* * *

Aelita floated up to the top of the tower and entered the code. Immediately after, she could hear Jeremy and Laura.

"Jeremy all clear." Aelita notified him. Unfortunately just as she said that, she felt the sector moving. She ran back to Odd, only to realize that the sector was disappearing.

"Jeremy the sector's disappearing here! We need your help!" Ulrich yelled through the headset.

"I'm going to try a program Hopper sent me fingers crossed." Jeremy quickly notified them, before rapidly typing away the code.

The Lyoko warriors all ran to safety as fast as they could.

"Jeremy we're out of sector!" Ulrich screamed as the last of the forest under them disappeared.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy screamed as he entered the code.

Suddenly the forest stopped disappearing, everything stopped the white light engulfed them.

* * *

Ulrich opened his eyes and realized that he was once again about to take a seat inside the ice cream shop. Instead, he ran towards Yumi and embraced her.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal. I missed you so much, I love you so much. I wouldn't give this life up for anything." He sincerely said.

Yumi blushed, people around them were staring, but she could care less, she was glad to once again be in his arms.

"I'm glad you feel that way." She smiled and gently kissed his lips. Finally they took their seats.

"Every time we kiss it feels like the first time." Ulrich smiled taking her hands in his. "I really need to apologize to them."

"Yeah you do, it was selfish." Yumi agreed.

As if on cue, Aelita, Jeremy and Odd walked in and sat down with them.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." Jeremy was the first to speak. Everyone simply nodded in agreement.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I didn't appreciate you guys. Honestly, it was all on impulse, I wouldn't give you guys up for anything. I thought that was what I wanted but this taught me that my real happiness is because of you guys. Sure I'd have a regular life, but I wouldn't have you guys and a life without you guys isn't worth living." Ulrich finished, smiling sincerely at all of them.

"Aww Ulrich!" Aelita was the first to run up and hug him, followed by the other three.

"Of course we forgive you good buddy!" Odd shouted.

"You guys we're making a scene!" Ulrich exclaimed embarrassed of being in the middle of a group hug inside the ice cream shop.

"I guess this means you're ready to continue the fight against X.A.N.A since I think it's going to be longer than expected with someone on the outside involved." Jeremy spoke up.

"Anything if it means you guys will be there with me." Ulrich smiled.

"Well, I uh, I'd better go. I need to feed kiwi." Odd mumbled before running off.

Aelita knew what was wrong; she still hadn't said anything to him. She looked at Jeremy and she knew by the look in his eyes that he wanted to talk. Knowingly they both got up, ready to leave.

"Well, have fun you two." Aelita giggled as she and Jeremy walked off.

"Aelita, I'm not mad. I was at first but then I realized, I just want you happy." Jeremy told her as they reached the school bench.

"I know, and that's why I appreciate you so much. It's just, I've always felt like-"

"Like we were together because that's how it's supposed to be, how everyone sees it, not because you wanted too." Jeremy interrupted.

"How'd you know?" Aelita asked shocked.

"Well, spending time with Laura made me realize that you're not the only girl in the world. I wouldn't have time to look at other girls if I loved you. Don't you think? Same for you, you wouldn't notice Odd if you really loved me." Jeremy answered.

Aelita simply smiled. He was right, he always was. "No hard feelings? I won't be mad if you go after Laura."

"None whatsoever, same to you for Odd. I still love you, I guess I just love you differently, like a sister." Jeremy replied.

"Same here, you saved me Jeremy, for that I will be eternally grateful, don't ever forget it." Aelita finished, embracing Jeremy. "Now go get her."

"Good luck." Jeremy smiled.

* * *

Jeremy walked into the library. There she was, reading like always. How could he have never noticed her beauty? She had the most gorgeous green eyes, beautiful blonde hair and an enchanting smile. She must've caught him staring because she smiled and he blushed. Mustering up the courage to walk up to her he took a seat by her.

"Hey Laura." He greeted.

"Hi Belpois. What brings you here?" She asked, a bright smile on her face.

"I, I need to tell you something." He answered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I know this sounds crazy but um, I .. I like you. I know we don't really talk but there's just something about your presence that just makes me so happy." He finished , extreme heat rushing to his cheeks.

Laura simply giggled. "Jeremy that was cute. I remember everything though. I tweaked the computer so the return to the past wouldn't affect me." She leaned in and kissed him right in the lips. All Jeremy could do was remind himself to breath. He couldn't believe it, she liked him too, and she was so smart.

"Sorry I just wasn't expecting it. I thought you'd forget, you're amazing, you're a genius." He smiled.

"I guess you've met your match." She replied winking and taking her hand in his.

"I guess so." He smiled, this felt right. It was the way it should be, she really was the one for him.

* * *

Odd was laying around his room playing with Kiwi when suddenly a knock came from his door.

Assuming it was Ulrich, he shouted, "COME IN!"

"Hey Odd." Aelita smiled walking through the door.

"Oh, hey." He answered, trying to act calm because on the inside his heart was going crazy.

"We need to talk." Aelita answered.

"About?" Odd replied in an attempt to act cool.

"Us. Odd, ever since I met you, I knew you were going to be someone important in my life. I don't want to lose you. When I was first brought here, Jeremy took care of me, he showed me your ways until I remembered on my own, all while you were off with other girls." Odd simply listened to her, he wasn't too glad about where this was going. "But, strange enough, I don't love him because my heart chose you." Aelita finished, smiling.

Odd couldn't believe it, he didn't even think about it, he ran to her and picked her up. "I love you, you don't know how many times I've dreamed about this."

"You don't have to dream anymore." She replied placing her lips on his. She had chosen, she was finally happy, best of all, they all were, she hadn't hurt either.

* * *

"So we finally got our ice cream." Yumi smiled as they walked hand in hand back to kadic.

"Finally. You know, it really wasn't the ice cream I was mad about, it was just X.A.N.A kept cutting into my time with you." Ulrich told her.

"I know what you mean. Although ice cream's always a plus." She answered.

"You sound like Odd." He laughed. "You have no idea how scared I was about losing you. I almost lost you once to William because I'm a coward, there was no way I was losing you because of my stupidity."

"Ulrich, you were never anywhere near losing me. You've always had me since the start, ever since I pinned you that day. X.A.N.A wasn't going to win either, the day you lose me is the day Odd decides he's not really hungry." Yumi smiled at her own joke.

"Woah you really do love me. That's never going to happen. Even if it did, I wouldn't let you. I hope you know I'm already plotting to marry you against your father's will." Ulrich grinned.

The moment was soon interrupted by someone's cellphone going off.

"Hello." Ulrich answered. He simply smiled. "Okay."

"Who was it?" Yumi asked.

"Jeremy, duty calls. He said to call William as well." He answered. "Feels good to know everything's back to normal, well aside from getting a little extra help."

"It sure does." Yumi answered as they ran hand in hand towards the factory. Maybe it was the hard way, but Ulrich had learned that if he was given the option to choose any other life, he wouldn't change the one he's living for anything else in the world.


End file.
